In the past when material such as dirt had to be loaded onto a truck, the shovel's pivoted lower portions were tied to a cable and the operator of the crane pulled a cable to enable the material held by the shovel to discharge its contents. This made extra work for the operator and slowed down his loading and unloading of materials onto a waiting truck.
With the proposed shovel-like device both the loading and unloading of materials are performed automatically, in so far as the grabbing of the materials and the discharge thereof are concerned. The operator of the crane only need lower the device onto the materials to be moved, then lift the device with the materials, swivel or rotate them onto a waiting truck and then lower the device into the waiting truck, where the materials would be discharged without the need for any electrical signals or the pulling of any cables.